Iron Brotherhood
The Iron Brotherhood (Ferrum Fraternitati in high gothic) are a crusading chapter, spending years at war, only to return home and celebrate with tales of conquest, and battles won. Counting themselves amongst the sons of Dorn, they lack some of their sombre, stern traits, replacing it instead with a joy for combat that they wear upon their sleeve. Like their progenitors, they place great focus on martial skill, and are renowned for having iron-wills, strong discipline, and being stubborn in battle. They are known as both crusaders, and heroes, placing greater focus on protecting the citizenry of the Empire, more than most other Chapters. Homeworld The Iron Brotherhood hail from the world of Veles. Once, Veles was the glittering crown of the sector, being a juggernaut of manufacturing, a place of great philosophy, and never faltered in their dedication to the Emperor. It suffered greatly at the hands of WAAAAAAAGH! Brokentoof, being besieged for years, before the Imperial Fists lifted the siege, and broke the WAAAAAAGH!, but not before it had laid most of the planet to waste. The Imperial Fists established an outpost here, though were not in sufficient numbers to help rebuild the damaged infrastructure of the planet. This garrison became the basis of the Brotherhood during the 6th founding. Veles has scattered, walled settlements, usually built upon the ruins of cities ruined by Orkish invasions. These serve as vital recruiting locations, not just for the Brotherhood, but for their auxiliaries that support them. The largest settlement is Erimor, which rests in the shadow of the Watchtower, the Fortress Monastery of the Brotherhood. They also have other outposts, mostly small shrines, or installations. The Watchtower is the Chapter's fortress monastery, built on an ancient Imperial Fists outpost, the Fortress is a tall, foreboding structure. It lacks some of the pomp of other Imperial Structures, lacking decoration, or gothic stylings. The Watchtower is sturdy, and well built, with layers of defences. It has hangars, training facilities, armouries, and other facilities, and also includes recreational facilities too, where brothers can share drinks and tales of adventures, or rest in quiet contemplation. At the centre of this, is the Ironwood tree. It was in the shade of this tree that their ancestors first rallied and formed the Brotherhood. History Gene-seed Culture Combat Doctrine Chapter Organisation Headquarters Chapter Master Apothecarion *MAster of the Apothecarion *Apothecaries Reclusiam *High Chaplain Master of Sanctity *Reclusiarch *Chaplain Logisticiam *Warden *Chapter Serfs *Servitors Armoury *Master of the Forge *Techmarines *Servitors Fleet Command *Fleet Commander Librarius *Chief Librarian *Epistolaries *Codiciers *Lexicaniums *Acolytum Companies Host of Lords The Host of Lords is the home of the most worthy Battle-Brothers, each bearing a suit of Terminator armour. Each Battle-Brother is a hero, and a legend, each earning the right to the title of 'Lord'. They form the personal retinue of the Chapter Master, and act under his direct order, often being set to perform missions for the Chapter Master himself. Their Host markings are white and gold. Their sigil is the axe on a shield Host of Iron Respected first and foremost amongst their brothers, the Host of Iron is the most storied host in the Chapter. Tales of their deeds have gone far and wide. Their host markings are green and white. Their sigil is the ironwood tree. Host of Wolves The Host of Wolves, better known as the Iron Wolves, are much like their namesake. A pack of predatory animals. The host of Wolves have won honours across the segmentum, and fought almost every foe that assails the Imperium. Their host markings are black and gold. Their sigil is the twin wolves. Host of Fire Host of Fire have long been tasked with guarding the Flame Eternal, one of the key relics of the Brotherhood. Once kept within a great shrine, it is now kept inside their lead ship, the shrine having since fallen. Their host markings are white and black. Their sigil is the flame. Host of Wrath The Host of Wrath are the Emperor's vengeance made manifest. When atrocities are heaped upon Imperial citizenry, it is the Host of Wrath that sally forth, returning only once they have slain their foe. Their host markings are brown and gold. Their sigil is the axe. Host of Citadels Even amongst the stubborn sons of Dorn, the Host of citadels is renowned for stubborn warriors. Tasked with guardianship of the Chapter's Fortress monastery, they erect great defences, then hold them against all threats. They were almost exterminated upon the walls of the Watchtower during the battle save their world from Greenskin invaders . Their host markings are black and green. Their sigil is the iron gate. Host of Scars The Host of scars conduct battles far from the homelands of the Brotherhood, bringing the emperor's Light to distant worlds. They are so named because of the pitted, and scarred nature of their armour, which is only repaired once they have returned home to share their tales of war. Their host markings are brown and white. Their sigil is the wolf's head. Host of Fury The Host of Fury having long been the forefront of any Crusade, launching themselves into the jaws of the enemy armed with nothing but their wits, and a righteous fury. The Host of Fury have conquered and torn down a great many fortresses. Their host markings are dark green and gold. Their sigil is the deer's head. Host of Dragons The Host of Dragons were once the Host of war, but changed their name following the invasion of their homeworld. Saved by the Blood Dragons, the Host of War changed their name, and iconography, to honour their sworn brothers. The Host of dragons now fights on, to best honour the second chance gifted to them. Their host markings are red and black, in honour of their brotherhood to the Blood Dragons. Their sigil is the Dragon's head. Host of Judgement during the invasion of their homeworld, the Host of Judgement met the Ork invaders head on, battling them in the city of Clovis. In order to stall the invaders, and give enough time for the city inhabitants to escape, the Host of Judgement held their ground and refused to fall back. The Host of Judgement kept back the green tide for five days, before being totally annihilated. After the battle, they were reconstituted, but are still in mourning for their loses. Their host markings are plain black, in mourning for their losses. The have no sigil marking. Host of Swords The Sword is said to be the soul of a Space Marine, and the host of Swords exemplify this. They bring death to the Emperor's enemies in the cold void of space, in the dense corridors of hives, and in the ruins of Space Hulks. Their host markings are white and green. Their sigil is the sword. Recruitment Equipment Armoury Firearms Munitions Missiles Melee Weapons Explosives and Grenades Armour Wargear Relics and Artefacts Dreadnoughts and Dreadnought Weaponry Notable Dreadnoughts Ground Vehicles Notable Ground Vehicles Air Vehicles Notable Air Vehicles Chapter Fleet Notable Members Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours Chapter Badge Category:Imperial Fists Successors